The Lost Girl A Tuffsa Story Part 3
by Guardian Dragon Scarlet
Summary: Here's the third and final part of A Tuffsa Story. Hope you enjoy read and review. Will Hiccup make it off the island and escape Hans? Will Elsa finally remember who she is and stop Hans before it is too late? Find out now!


**Here is part three of A Tuffsa Story and this is the last one. All questions (or at least most) will be answered. Please read and review. Thank you.**

* * *

Astrid lead them to a high mountain just north of Arendelle. The sight that awaited them just on top of the mountain just took their breath away. A whole palace made completely of ice sat atop the mountain gleaming in the sunrise. Memories sparked in Elsa's mind. She remembered being inside the castle with another girl. She remembered the girl was telling her not to be afraid. Afraid of what? Elsa knew she had go in there alone, just to see what she could remember. They landed near the palace.

"No one go near that castle," said Astrid, "Who knows what dangers lie there."

"I need to go there alone," said Elsa running by Astrid.

"Elsa wait," said Astrid trying to grab her arm.

Elsa was too fast, she ran straight to the steps and stood looking at them. Astrid ran up behind her to stop her. Elsa whirled around, she remembered what was going on in her memory, she was afraid of her powers.

"Astrid, I remember this place, I built it," Elsa shouted.

"How," said Astrid, "Who helped you."

"No one," said Elsa, "I built it myself."

"Must have taken you years," said Astrid admiring the structure.

"No not years," said Elsa, "Just a moment."

"Elsa you are so funny," said Astrid laughing, "No seriously how long did it take."

"Just seconds," said Elsa, "I did this using magic. My magic."

Astrid looked at Elsa as though she had carrots spouting out of her ears," Um i don't think magic exists."

"It does," said Elsa in realization, "My magic, my _ice _magic, "She twirled around to look at Astrid, "I built this palace out of magic."

"Um I don't get what you are trying to say," said Astrid questioningly, "What do you remember."

"Let me go inside alone," said Elsa, she began to remember a song.

Elsa started to sing softly, but got louder and louder with each word until she was yelling them. Her forgotten magic swooped through her as she sang.

* * *

**Let It Go by Idina Menzel from the Disney movie Frozen**

* * *

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen,

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen,

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside,

Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried,

Don't let them in don't let them see be the good girl you always have to be,

Conceal don't feel don't let them know, Well now they know,

Let it go, let it go can't hold it back anymore,

Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door,

I don't care, what they're going to say,

Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway,

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small,

And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all,

It's time to see what I can do to test the limits and break through no right no wrong no rules for me,

I'm free, Let it go, let it go, I'm one with the wind and sky, let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry,

Here I stand and here I'll stay, Let the storm rage on,

My power flurries through the air into the ground,

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around,

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast,

I'm never going back, the past is in the past,

Let it go, let it go, and i'll rise like the break of dawn,

Let it go let it go, that perfect girl is gone,

Here I stand in the light of day, let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway.

* * *

Elsa had run into the castle and saw the state it was in, she just smiled and fixed it. She smiled as the palace got back it's original look. She turned around just as Astrid walked inside and looked around.

"This place is more beautiful on the inside," was all the girl could say.

"I can't believe I didn't remember I had powers for three months," said Elsa, "I am so dumb," another memory crossed her mind, "Arendelle," she whispered, "I am the queen of Arendelle, but they can wait, I think I know who has Hiccup and we are in the wrong place. We need to go to the Southern Isles and find Hans."

"Why, who's Hans," asked Astrid.

"Because Hans may have Hiccup, and Hans tried to take over Arendelle once," said Elsa, "He may try to take over Berk as king that's what he wants."

"OK but what about the others," said Astrid.

"Don't tell anyone else about my powers or me being queen," said Elsa, "Not even Tuffnut. They can't know just yet."

Astrid nodded and they ran out the entrance to castle but not before running into a giant snowman. Elsa recognized the snowman and gave its leg back. She told it to take care of the castle before she left. Astrid just wanted to get out of there before they ran into more trouble. The rest of the group was waiting at the base of the stairs when they ran out of the castle. Poor Astrid practically ice skated out of the palace. Elsa just walked on out as if it was nothing.

"We need to go to the Southern Isles," said Astrid, "Elsa remembered someone named Hans and she thinks Hans may have Hiccup."

"Why would he have Hiccup," asked Snotlout.

"Because Hans wants to be king," said Elsa, "He might try to take over Berk."

"By himself," asked Fishlegs, "Are you sure."

"Who would you trust first. Someone on their own or someone who has a whole group behind them," said Tuffnut, "Who knows what Hans has up his sleeve."

"You go on," said Elsa, "I need to go see someone. Let them know I'm alive."

"Go ahead," said Astrid, "We'll wait for you."

Elsa went inside a tent, "I need to change before I go," she said.

Elsa came out ten minutes later wearing her snow dress, her heels were back on her feet and her hair was back into it's normal braid with all the little snowflakes in it. She hopped on Stormfly.

"Wait here I'll be back soon," she said before zipping off.

Tuffnut stood there and looked back at Astrid excitedly, "What did she remember," he asked.

"She asked me not to tell anyone," Astrid apologetically, "She said it was for the best."

"Oh," said Tuffnut looking at the ground, "So she doesn't want anyone knowing."

"Yeah, I don't even know all of what's going on with that girl," said Astrid, "We better stay here."

Elsa flew as fast as Stormfly could go straight to the castle of Arendelle, she landed in the courtyard where there were a lot of people. The gasped when they saw they dragon, and cheered when they saw their lost queen.

"No time for celebration just yet," Elsa said with authority, "I need Anna."

"Elsa," shouted her sister who ran right up to the dragon, "Where have you been."

"With my memory washed on an island full of vikings," said Elsa.

"Were they mean to you," asked one person.

"Did they hurt you," asked another.

"They didn't hurt me," said Elsa, "They took me in and took care of me, they treated me like I belonged there. I need to pay off my debt to them and help them, get their chief back. Anna I'm going to need your help."

"You got it," said Anna climbing aboard the dragon, "Let's go, Kristoff come on."

Kristoff came running outside followed by Sven and Olaf.

"Sven stay," Kristoff told the reindeer, "Come on Olaf."

They boarded and were off. They flew to the Northern Mountain and found the vikings waiting. They landed and Olaf was the first one off the dragon. Asrtis was the first one to say anything.

"He's walking," said Astrid, "He's alive," she giggles like a little girl, "That is so cool."

"Hi I'm Olaf," said the snow man waving, "And I like warm hugs."

"And he's cute too," said Ruffnut picking up Olaf in a big hug.

"Awe," said the rest of the vikings all smiles and giggles.

"OK, let's go get Hans," said Elsa, "Anna do you know what Hans' brothers might have done to him after he got back."

"I heard they banished him to a small deserted island," said Anna.

"We think Hans has Hiccup," said Astrid falling to the ground crying, Olaf comforted her.

"It's OK," said Olaf, "If we all work together we can bring him back."

"You really think so," said Astrid.

"Why yes I do we have Elsa," said Olaf.

"You have a way of making people feel better," said Astrid squeezing the snowman.

"By the was you guys never told us your names," said Olaf stepping back.

"I'm Astrid," said Astrid.

"Eret son of Eret," said Eret.

"Tuffnut," said Tuffnut.

"And my boyfriend believe it or not," said Elsa.

"Actually we're engaged," said Tuffnut.

"I'm Snotlout," said Snotlout.

"Fishlegs," said Fishlegs.

"That's a funny name," said Anna.

"Funny, Elsa said the same thing," said Fishlegs.

"I'm Kristoff," said Kristoff.

"Anna," said Anna waving.

"We'll now we all know each other, we can go find Hans," said Elsa.

"Got it," said Kristoff, he was about to say 'your majesty' but Elsa silently stopped him by making a face that said 'they don't know yet'.

"Anna can stay with Elsa, Olaf rides with me and Kristoff rides with Eret," said Astrid.

"Aw why do you get Olaf," said Ruffnut.

"Because Olaf's awesome," said Astrid, "If you want we can take turns."

"OK," said Ruffnut, "Off to The Southern Isles."

They flew straight there following Elsa's lead. They spoke with Hans' twelve brothers.

"Wow their parents really got busy," Ruffnut whispered to Tuffnut.

Tuffnut snickered and Elsa elbowed him. He gave her playful look she couldn't stay mad at. Astrid pointed out the location of Berk on a map they had laid out.

"We took him to a small island south-east from Berk," said Hans' eldest brother pointing to a spot not too far from where Astrid was pointing, "Right here."

"Thank you," said Elsa, "Really this means a lot."

"No problem," said Hans' brother, "We didn't mean to cause trouble, and all the things I heard about vikings were wrong you guys are nice."

"Thanks," said Astrid smiling.

Olaf was playing with Toothless when they got outside. Aw's arose from the group, it was so cute to see a dragon play with a snowman. They boarded their dragons and were off to the small island.

Hiccup saw wisps, he remembered his ex Merida telling him about them, that they lead you to your fate. He hadn't quite yet finished fixing the sword, but chased after them anyway. They lead him to a broken, metal fence. Perfect.

"Thank you wisps," Hiccup said grabbing some bars from the fence.

He ran back to the cave and finished the sword. He was just about ready to leave when he ran straight into Hans who had a sword.

"Where do you think your going," he laughed.

"Home," said Hiccup, his flame sword ready for combat.

"No your not," said Hans, he swung his sword toward Hiccup.

Hiccup docked and his flame sword made contact with Hans'. Hans stabbed at Hiccup, he dodged it. Hiccup's sword made contact.

"Why do you want to be king so bad," Hiccup asked in short breaths.

"I was thirteenth in line back home and wanted to be king, Arendelle didn't work so I figured I would take over Berk," Hans said fresh as a daisy.

Hiccup knew he might not make it, he knew he needed to fight. Hans knocked the sword from his hand, the sword landed in a puddle and went out. Hiccup just knew he was dead. Now only a complete miracle would save him now. Luckily for him, one was waiting for him. Just by the house Hans was at.

"We have to split, Elsa your with me," said Astrid, "We just have to find Hiccup."

"Olaf you come to," said Elsa, "Eret you and the twins search along the beach. The rest of you search the eastern part of the forest. Take your dragons with you. if you find Hiccup use the dragons to shoo fireballs into the air, let us know where you are."

"Got it," they all said at once.

They split into their assigned groups. Elsa and Astrid searched and came across the cave Hiccup and Hans were in just as the flame sword was knocked out of the poor chiefs hand. Elsa turned to Astrid.

"Stay here, you too Olaf," said Elsa, "Release the fire ball as soon as I have Hans' attention."

"Got it you highness," said Astrid nodding, "Please hurry, I can't live without that boy."

"OK, OK," said Elsa.

Elsa entered the cave, Astrid bit her nails. Olaf was there to tell her everything was gonna be OK. This did nothing to help Astrid.

"Hans," Elsa said loudly, Hans turned to face her.

"Elsa," Hans said surprised, "How did you find me."

"Easy, went to your brothers asked them where you were and they showed me," said Elsa, "Let Hiccup go."

"You know this joke," said Hans laughed, "What is he your boyfriend."

"No," said Elsa, "I happen to have fell off the boat we were on to celebrate Kritoffs birthday when a storm came and threw me overboard. They took me in and cared for me as though I were one of them."

"Likely story," said Hans laughing.

"You know what power I have," said Elsa seriously, "You've seen what I can do. Freeze hearts, summers almost anything I want frozen."

Hiccup couldn't believe his ears, he began to laugh hysterically, "And I'm a sparkly unicorn," he shouted, poor guy was loosing it.

Hans and Elsa paid him no attention. They went on with their conversation as though Hiccup weren't there.

"Let him go Hans," said Elsa, "Or else."

"Or else what," said Hans, "You're gonna hit me with your magic and live as though I never existed," he laughed some more.

"For what you are doing," said Elsa confidently, "Yes."

Elsa shot magic out of her hand, she kept it going. Hans turned to ice quickly. The others were in the cave looking at the sight in front of them. Astrid hugged Hiccups neck.

"Why hey it's my pretty princess master," Hiccup said out of his mind.

Astrid was caught off guard, "You OK," she asked scared.

"Oh I'm fine," said Hiccup, "I just was stolen and Jack Frost saved me," he has gone off the deep end.

"Um, were taking him to Grandpa Troll," said Kristoff, "Whose with me."

Everyone raised their hands. Elsa put him in an ice basket with a closed top so he wouldn't try to jump out. Toothless sniffed the basket and gave Astrid a look that said he was crying for his rider. Astrid hugged him and explained they were gonna take him to get better. She climbed on and Toothless took the basket. Everyone hopped on their dragons. Tuffnut squealed when Olaf climbed on with her, she gave him a big hug.

"Girls," said Tuffnut rolling his eyes.

They flew back to Arendelle and took the poor chief to the trolls.

"It's best if he forgets that," said Grandpa Troll, he did like he had done for Anna, "We just have him hit his head and wipe the rest away. Good as new. He'll be out for about ten minutes and better for him to wait at least an hour before flying again."

"Thank you," said Astrid.

Hiccup slept soundly, Astrid kissed his head softly. She loved him a lot and would have died if he hadn't made it.

"I still can't believe he called me Jack Frost," said Elsa, "Do I look like a guy I mean, last I checked I had boobs."

"Yeah, and I didn't know I was dating a unicorn," Astrid laughed.

"No a magical unicorn," said Fishlegs, "Get it right."

"Oh right magical," said Astrid a fit of laughs.

"Oh and Astrid his beautiful princess master," said Eret more laughs.

"Sounds like he completely lost it," said Grandpa Troll.

"Oh he did," said Elsa, "Probably a combination of nearly getting killed and finding out I have powers."

"Powers," Tuffnut asked looking at her as though she had a unicorn horn.

"And she's queen," said Astrid trying to look innocent.

"Wait, queen," said Tuffnut.

"It's a lot to wrap your head around I know," said Anna.

"I asked a queen to marry me and didn't know it," said Tuffnut trying o get everything pieced together.

"A queen with ice powers," said Elsa smiling.

Tuffnut sat down, "I never thought I'd marry a queen, with magic for that matter," he said surprised and anguished, "You probably have to break your ties with me don't you."

"No," said Elsa, "It means you become a king," she said sitting next to him, "I love you. I'd never kick you to the curb because I find out I'm a queen. Every queen needs a king and one she loves dearly."

Tuffnut hugged her tears in his eyes. He loved Elsa so much, and he wasn't gonna leave her. They stood up.

"We marry soon," said Elsa.

"i'll try to see about getting Hiccup a small break so Tuffnut can get the hang of being a king," said Astrid.

"Ooh," said Anna, "Right after you disappeared a dragon that looked just like Toothless washed ashore. I named her Beauty and she is spoiled."

"No way I have to see," said Astrid excitedly, "Toothless was suppose to be the last of his kind and now we run into a kingdom who has another Night Fury!"

"You sure," said Tuffnut.

"Yes," said Anna, "He looks just like her."

They went to the castle stables where the beast waited for her evening meal. She sat atop a purple pillow trimmed with gold and wore a green blanket. A servent brought her a bowl of salmon, he tied a white napkin around her neck. She ate as though she didn't want to get food on herself.

"Wow, when you said spoiled you meant it," said Astrid.

"Yeah," said Hiccup who had woken up on the walk to the castle, he was holding ice to his head.

"Um," said Tuffnut, "Let's wait till after her meal before we introduce her to Toothless. She just might sick the guards on him."

"Typical you would say that," said Elsa kissing him, "I love you," she laughed sweetly.

"She's a beauty," said Gobber making Hiccup scream and hide behind Elsa.

"Berks worried about you Hiccup," said Gobber, "Your mother was chewing finger tips off."

"Yeah didn't want to alarm anyone," said Astrid looking to the ground.

"No one knows yet," said Gobber, "I told everyone you guys were really sick and couldn't have anyone visit."

"You could have told them," said Hiccup, "I don't like keeping secrets."

"Sometimes you'll have to keep secrets for the better of Berk," said Gobber.

"Hey did I tell you guys I saw dad again," said Hiccup.

"Uh you sure Grandpa Troll did a good job I think he missed something," said Tuffnut.

"No I'm serious he came out of the grave to keep Hans from killing me," said Hiccup, "He said he would always be there to protect me. And I saw wisps, they helped me."

"You know what," said Astrid, "I believe it. After the events of today, I would believe you if you told me your pregnant," she said to Hiccup.

"Oh yeah I'm pregnant," said Hiccup, "I'm really a girl."

"I guess I'm the boy then huh," asked Astrid.

"Yeah," said Tuffnut and Elsa at the same time.

A month later Beauty lay in a stable on Berk curled around a nest full of eggs. Toothless sniffed her and the nest to see if they were fine. Beauty kissed him on his nose. Elsa and Astrid ran to their weddings. Hiccup was finally back to being chief and Tuffnut was enjoying life as a king. Tuffnut was the bast king Arendelle ever had. According to Grandpa Troll, once Elsa and Tuffnut married, Tuffnut would be able to use Elsa's powers. Elsa and Astrid wore the same dress as they wanted to look like sisters. It was working. The weddings were amazing. As Elsa made it snow in the middle of summer. Anna and Vulka stood side by side and the girls came down the isle. Hiccup and Tuffnut were scratching at their collars. They were dressed alike to. The same white outfits. the only difference was Hiccup had a blue dragon on his shirt, Tuffnut a snowflake. Same with Astrid and Elsa, a dragon for Astrid, a snowflake for Elsa.

Elsa and Tuffnut decided to go to the ice castle north of Arendelle for their honeymoon. Hiccup and Astrid went to Itchy Armpit. Everything was right with the world. There was a new-found peace between Arendelle and Berk, One that would never be forgotten.

* * *

**Whoo that was a lot of typing. My arm hurts like crazy. Thanks for reading and reviewing. That's all for now folks.**


End file.
